


Breaking point

by nuudelipurnukka



Series: whumping enhypen [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Concussions, Crying, Fainting, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Sick Character, Sick Kim Sunoo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka
Summary: Sunoo is feeling a bit under the weather.And hitting his head doesn't really help.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Everyone, Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Park Sunghoon
Series: whumping enhypen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Breaking point

"You good, hyung?" Was the first thing Sunoo heard as he walked into the kitchen in the morning. Rubbing his eyes that were still heavy from sleep, he focused his gaze on the boy in front of him. 

It was Riki. The blond was wearing an oversized hoodie. which Sunoo doubted was actually Heeseung's.

"I'm okay," Sunoo answered, his voice hoarse either from the lack of use or the unpleasant itchiness in the back of his throat that wouldn't go away.

Riki widened his eyes at Sunoo's voice. He placed his chopsticks on the table before opening his mouth again, "Hyung, are you sure you're alright?"

Maybe it was because of the headache that Sunoo felt creeping up or the dizziness, or maybe a bit of both, but it caused Sunoo to fight against the urge to snap at the younger. "I said I'm o- okay," he spoke up again, voice terribly cracking towards the end.

Riki sighed while shaking his head but let it go. "At least eat something then," he pleaded and pushed a bowl of ramen towards Sunoo.

Sunoo nodded, not daring to use his scratchy voice anymore, as he sat opposite Riki. 

They ate in a total silence, which Sunoo would've normally hated but today it felt nice. His hand maneuvered the food into his mouth and Sunoo felt like as if he was on autopilot. 

His peace didn't last long though, because a few minutes later Jay burst into the kitchen with a loud bang and a giggling Jungwon on his back. 

Sunoo flinched at the sudden noise, chopsticks slipping from between his fingers onto the floor. As he went to pick them up, the dizziness inside his head only intensified and he didn't have enough time to suppress the whimper that left his lips.

He got back up and placed the chopsticks on the table before glancing at the duo, whom didn't seem to notice anything. Sunoo sighed in relief and relaxed on the chair. He didn't want to worry anyone nor felt the need to tell anyone because it wasn't that bad.

It wasn't until he looked back up and locked eye contact with a frowning Riki, when he remembered that _Oh shit, Riki is still here_. 

"Hyung-," Riki started but Sunoo didn't want him to finish. He pushed his chair back with an ear-splitting screech - or maybe it was only ear-shattering to Sunoo with his slowly growing headache - as the legs of the chair scraped against floor.

"I'm full," he announced and thanked for the food before turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen, leaving three confused faces behind.

Sunoo's plans to disappear into his room and stay there for the rest of the day were rudely interrupted when he heard someone yelling his name from his left. Not left with enough time to react and a body tackling his own, all that Sunoo could do was to let out a yelp before crashing to the floor due to the impact and maybe the wobbliness of his knees - but only a maybe. 

And of course, with Sunoo's luck, he was the one crashing down to the floor first with an extra weight on top of him. 

"Ahh! I'm sorry Sunoo!" his tackler (that he now recognized to be Sunghoon) apologized. 

Sunoo felt _numb_. His eyes fell closed and he didn't have it in himself to get up. 

"Sunoo?" the older's voice was laced with worry that made Sunoo panic. "Are you alright?"

Sunoo sat up too quickly in his opinion, but decided to ignore the wave of dizziness and pain and pulled his best smile at this hyung. "I'm okay!" he declared and gave the taller of the two a thumbs up. "You're just heavy."

Sunghoon's eyes widened slightly at the tease before chuckling and hitting the younger's shoulder playfully. "Hey! I was about to ask if you wanted to go outside with me."

On any other day, Sunoo would have probably been jumping up and down out of excitement to spend time with Sunghoon. But now his head was throbbing, he felt dizzy and his whole body still ached from the fall. 

So, he did what he had to do.

"I'll go with you, hyung. Just let me shower first."

Sunghoon's mouth stretched into a pretty smile that Sunoo could watch all day everyday before finally helping the shorter boy up from the floor. 

He soon regretted his promise to go, because his bed was so inviting and all Sunoo wanted to do was to collapse on it and sleep for ten years. Sunoo stared at his bed for a few seconds before shaking his head and went to the bathroom.

Sunoo didn't know if he was in the shower for ten seconds or ten minutes because his thoughts started to mush together and he felt _so out of it_. It took him way too much effort to pull the hoodie over his head. 

"Sunoo! Let's go already!" Sunoo heard Sunghoon whine from behind the bathroom door. 

"I'm coming hyung!" he shouted back and hurried his hair drying process, which resulted the water flying everywhere making a mess (if you even could make a mess with water).

When Sunoo was finally done, he made a quick U-turn on his heels to grab his dirty clothes from the floor.

Except he turned too fast.

And with his already dizzy head, he also lost his footing and was sent to falling forwards on the slippery bathroom floor - which was also Sunoo's own fault.

It was over as quickly as it had started. All that Sunoo could comprehend was the sickening smack when his forehead collided with the counter of the sink. His vision swam, and suddenly he was on the floor. 

That was Sunoo's breaking point.

God, he was so tired and he just wanted to sleep. His eyes was closed and all he wanted to do was just to _cry_. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. Every single inch of Sunoo's aching body hurt. Especially his head. That hurt the most.

But Sunoo had stuff to do. Places to be. So, with strangled whimpers he lifted himself up from the floor. 

The earlier wobbliness in his knees had worsened and the tired boy almost fell again. Sunoo grabbed the sink like his life counted on it and managed to stabilize himself. 

He let out a deep breath, which made his head hurt even more, but he tried to ignore it. "Okay," he reassured himself. "You're okay."

And with that, he finally left the bathroom. (Wincing internally with every step he took.)

"Finally," Sunghoon rolled his eyes playfully at the younger when he finally saw the latter come out of the bathroom. 

Now, Sunoo knew that Sunghoon wasn't actually annoyed by him. But with the head that felt like splitting and the mix of tiredness and dizziness, he felt like crying.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Sunghoon stood up from the sofa and walked towards Sunoo. The lack of the younger's reaction made Sunghoon furrow his eyebrows. "Hey what's wrong?"

Sunoo forced a smile on his face, "I'm good. Let's go?"

Sunghoon was tying his shoelaces and Sunoo was pulling his jacket on when he remembered that he had left his phone in the bathroom. "I'll be right back," he informed Sunghoon before mooched back into the empty living room.

The bathroom was literally maybe like 2 meters away, but suddenly Sunoo felt like it was the length of a marathon. The living room was empty, luckily, otherwise Sunoo wouldn't have let himself slowly crumble onto the floor. It was a quick _thud_ and then Sunoo was horizontally. It felt kind of nice. Relaxing.

He let his eyes close and the comforting darkness was finally surrounding him-

"Sunoo what the fuck?"

Sunoo groaned, which was followed by a whimper because it made his headache intensify.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sunoo kept his eyes closed as he weakly lifted his right arm and waved to the intruder to go away. Jesus, why wouldn't they just let the man sleep?

"Hey Sunghoon- why is Sunoo on the floor?" another voice came into the picture and Sunoo's head felt like it would explode. 

When he said that the fall in the bathroom was his breaking point? Yeah no, _this_ was his breaking point.

Sunoo couldn't hold himself back anymore and he let out a sob that shook his whole body. The pain in his head only intensified by that and he kept straight up sobbing on the floor. 

Everything kept hurting even more when he cried, so he cried out of pain and it became a never ending loop.

"Sunoo!" someone laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but it made Sunoo just thrash around more. He wanted for the pain to stop. Why wouldn't it stop? And why did everything even hurt in the first place?

"Sunoo," this time his name was called more gently and he calmed down a bit. When he noticed that everything hurt just a teeny tiny bit less when he wasn't moving around so much, he managed to compose himself a little more. However, it was only a little.

"What is going on with you, bug?" somebody was crouching next to him, he felt the presence, but Sunoo didn't want to open his eyes.

"Ow..." Sunoo whimpered when and turned to his side to curl into himself. 

"Why is he like this?" Sunoo heard the other two talk with each other, but he wasn't really interested in their discussion. He was more interested in finally getting the rest that he had been craving-

Somebody tried to turn him back over. A streak of pain shot through Sunoo's head at the movement and he let out a loud whimper as he curled even more further into himself. He couldn't catch a break, could he?

"We should call an ambulance."

Well _that_ caught Sunoo's attention. He didn't like hospitals and he certainly did not want to go into one right now.

"mmh.. okay," his voice was slow and slurred as he tried to reassure them that he was okay and uncurled himself a bit while trying to open his eyes.

"Sunoo? Baby, can you hear me?" a gentle voice asked as a gentle hand landed on Sunoo's bicep.

"Mmm..." Jesus, when had it become so hard to form sentences? Or even words? "H-hurts..."

"Hm? What hurts?" Heeseung asked, or Sunoo at least thought that it was Heeseung. 

Sunoo still hadn't opened his eyes - he had tried, but it was too much work so he gave up - but he managed to get out a strangled, "my h-head..."

Wow, speaking made Sunoo feel like as if he had just ran 10 kilometers nonstop. 

Then suddenly, there were hands on the either side of his head and he was being manhandled.

It sent Sunoo into panic. He tried to fight against it and he felt like his head and body were split in half. It hurt so much that it almost made him pass out.

Why were they hurting him? He wanted to tell them to stop but it came out as a pathetic whine.

The movement stopped, and he felt something firm behind his head. He was still laying down though, so he figured with his hurting brain that it was probably someone's thigh he was laying on.

"Sleepy..." Sunoo sighed when he was finally a bit more comfortable. 

"Don't you dare to sleep yet!" a voice above Sunoo panicked. It was Heeseung.

Sunoo just whimpered quietly in response as he curled in the man's lap.

"Sunghoon, call the ambulance."

Sunoo wanted to protest, but the world was already fading and he just let it.

-

The next time Sunoo woke up, he was squished between two bodies. It wasn't dark out yet, and he noticed that both of the people beside him - Riki and Jungwon, to be precise - were scrolling through their phones silently.

Riki's leg was thrown over Sunoo's middle and Jungwon's right arm played a role as Sunoo's pillow.

It was nice, and Sunoo just laid there enjoying it without letting the younger ones know that he had woken up.

The peace and quiet was soon broken by Sunoo though, when he felt his stomach flip and a wave of nausea mixed with dizziness hit him. 

He hurried to stand up from the bed, but he wasn't very successful because there were two bodies on him keeping him in place.

"Hyung?" either one of them stated, as Sunoo tried to move them away from him.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jungwon's voice sounded really worried, and Sunoo felt bad about it because it also sounded like the younger had cried.

"Off..." Sunoo mumbled in panic because he didn't want to throw up on the bed. "Off..!" he shoved the two boys off of him and he was finally free. Sunoo wasted no time in scrambling up from the bed and dashing towards the bathroom.

Jay happened to pass by the bathroom as Sunoo was weakly trying to reach it with two youngest one's following him with worried expressions.

"Hey hey hey," Jay grabbed Sunoo's bicep as he whispered soothingly in attempt to calm Sunoo down. "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Sunoo made no attempt in trying to speak to the older because he knew that if he opened his mouth, the vomit would land on Jay. 

So with a weak force he pushed Jay's chest and Jay moved out of the way surprisingly easily. Sunoo fumbled with the door handle and after what felt like _ages_ he got the door open. 

He dove straight to the floor and vomited.

He missed the toilet bowl.

When Sunoo realized his mistake, the cry that left his throat rang through the whole dorm.

Why did the Gods above him hate him so much?

Sunoo buried his face into his hands and wailed. It wasn't long after when another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up again. This time into the toilet, thank god.

He felt a hand on his back and someone hushed his cries down. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I-I'm sorry..." Sunoo crossed his arms on the toilet seat and rested his head on top of them. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, hyung. Don't cry," Riki whispered, hugging the sick boy. "You hit your head, huh?"

"Mhmm..." Sunoo let out a sad hum of agreement. "S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault," Riki assured and rested his cold hand on Sunoo's tear tracked cheeck.

"Are you feeling better, buttercup?" Sunoo heard Sunghoon's voice from the bathroom door. Then he remember that he was supposed to go out with Sunghoon today but he had screwed it.

A tear fell from Sunoo's eyes, "I'm sorry h-hyung."

Sunghoon shook his head and came closer to the two. "What are you sorry for? I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm so tired," Sunoo hiccuped against his arm as he nuzzled his face into it.

Riki chuckled and ran his hand lightly through Sunoo's hair. "Go to bed, hyung. It's not good to sleep in a smelly bathroom."

Sunoo's head shot up at Riki's words and he recalled the vomit on the floor. "O-oh... I'll clean it u-up. Please don't b-be mad," he murmured and started to gather toilet paper for cleaning.

"Silly! Don't worry about it. You need rest now, hyung."

Sunoo dropped the toilet paper roll from his hands because sleep sounded _so good_.

Sunghoon let out a low giggle as he walked towards the younger and hooked his arms under him. "Up we go, bug," he warned Sunoo before lifting the drained boy up.

Sunghoon's walking lulled Sunoo to sleep, and before they even reached the bedroom, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii LMFJSHSKAB SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES I WAS HALF ASLEEP AND ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE— 
> 
> i'll try to fix them asap but i hope you could still enjoy this piece of me whumping my precious sunoo


End file.
